Percy Jackson: Families in Peace
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A short story focusing on Percy and Annabeth after the Titan War, but before Percy is kidnapped by Hera. Just some chapters with him and Annabeth going to see Paul and Sally after the war and then one with Annabeth's family, then one with just the happy couple, enjoy. Rated for moderate language use, nothing else really.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Families in Peace**

Chapter 1 of my first Percy Jackson story, mainly being done as practice before I start a serious Percy Jackson story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, this story is set between TLO and TLH, before Hera kidnaps Percy. Just a happy family fic, not a oneshot BTW, in case you are wondering, there will be a couple more chapters after this one.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There was mostly silence in the apartment. The Second Titan War was over; Paul Blofis couldn't believe he had actually witnessed it. More than that, fought in it, he and his fiancée, Sally Jackson were waiting in the apartment for Sally's son to come home. They had heard about Percy's role in the war, how he, along with his friends, had saved Olympus from Kronos, but truthfully, details were left out; mainly because Poseidon had been in a hurry.

He had come by to tell them the war was over, things were gradually getting back to normal and they would be rebuilding soon. He briefly informed them of something important however, Percy would be coming home soon; they'd see him and for Sally, that was the most important thing. Hearing he was alright and actually seeing it first-hand were two different things to her.

While Paul was content to wait patiently; seated on the sofa, Sally was nervous, pacing.

"Sally, honey, calm down, everything will be fine." He said softly, trying to reassure her.

Sally jumped and then stammered. "Oh, I know, I know Paul, it's just…I thought Percy would be back by now and…"

Paul smiled softly, noting she was talking quickly; something she did when she was nervous. He moved to calm her, but before he got the chance, they heard the knock at the door.

At once Sally hurried to the door; Paul followed close behind, as they reached the door, Paul paused for a moment, looking through the peephole and grinned.  
"What?" Sally asked; eyes wide.

Paul put a finger to his lips and gently, soundlessly, opened the door. Sally grinned as the two of them saw Percy. He wasn't alone either; with him was Annabeth and the pair of them were unaware that the door was now open. Unaware as they were currently engaged in a soft, but undeniably romantic kiss.

While they hated the thought of breaking them apart, they knew they had to, so Sally cleared her throat. They immediately sprang apart, both of them blushing furiously.

"Mom, I…" Percy gasped out.

Annabeth seemed determined to look anywhere but at Paul or Sally. Finally however, they seemed to calm down and Percy sighed.

"Well, I'm home Mom." He said, somewhat lamely.

Sally just laughed and immediately embraced him. Paul grinned, as did Annabeth as they watched the reunion of mother and son. Finally the embrace ended, Sally had tears in her eyes, Percy smiled softly and stepped back as Sally turned to Annabeth and hugged her too.

"Mrs. Jackson?" The girl gasped, surprised.

Sally laughed. "Annabeth, I told you, call me Sally, please…I'm so glad to see you both, safe and sound."

Annabeth smiled and relaxed, returning the embrace. Finally, they all went through to the living room, giving the two Demigods a chance to sit down. It was clear they were run off their feet, probably not having had a proper rest since the war, they simply sat down and practically sank into the cushions, both having similar relaxed expressions.

Paul and Sally almost laughed as they too sat down.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Paul spoke up.

"So what exactly happened, I mean, we've heard bits and pieces and we saw, kind of, some parts of the war…But…" He trailed off, uncertain.

Percy and Annabeth shared a quick look before turning to face them again.  
"Well, let's see, where to start…" Annabeth remarked.

So she and Percy began to tell them about everything that happened, including the fight up on Mount Olympus, the battle in the Gods own throne room. They finally explained about Luke's sacrifice and then the aftermath, shocking them both, especially when Annabeth then added.

"Of course, Percy just had to refuse immortality, didn't you Seaweed Brain?" She grinned as she said it.

Sally's eyes widened even more at that. "What, Percy…?!"

Percy sighed. "Yeah, it's true mom, but I couldn't, I mean, it would mean…"

He looked towards Annabeth and they both blushed again. It dawned on Paul and Sally too what he meant, just by that gaze alone.

"Ah, say no more." Paul told them. "So, anything in particular to share, about the two of you now?"

They both sighed and, perhaps subconsciously, reached out and linked hands.

"Yeah, we're…together now." Percy said at last. "We officially started dating at camp, after the war, on my birthday."

Annabeth almost burst out laughing. "Yeah, until the other campers decided to interrupt and throw us in the lake."

Percy laughed too. "Well, the joke was on them in the end."

Paul glanced over at Sally and saw she was smirking; clearly understanding what Percy meant. He guessed it was something to do with Percy being the son of Poseidon. It certainly would fit, still as far as they were concerned, everything was perfect again, Percy was back, he was safe and what was more, he and Annabeth were together, just as Sally predicted they would be.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please, let me know what you think, constructive criticism welcome, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: Families in Peace**

Chapter 2 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Nyacandy: Glad you like it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, to be honest it was actually 3rd Person POV, but yeah, I see how it seemed to be a bit focused through Paul's view, didn't intend that, but it seems to have worked :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Here you go.  
Alayna657: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

To say Annabeth Chase was nervous was an understatement. Right now she was at home; it was a few weeks after the war, but in all honestly, she'd rather face a whole army of Titan's single handed than face what she was currently facing. Somehow word had reached her family of her dating Percy and now Helen had got the bright idea of having Percy come around for dinner.

' _They've all met him before…but not as my boyfriend. Urgh this is gonna go wrong somehow, I know it.'_ She thought to herself. _'Well, so long as there's nothing like a monster attack, I suppose I'll survive it.'_

Shaking her head she casually glanced in the mirror, she didn't really need to dress up to impress Percy, but she guessed making an effort wouldn't be too bad. She knew for a fact Percy would try to dress his best after all. She smirked at the thought of that before making sure she was ready, simple skinny jeans, a button-up blouse, some flats, not too fancy, but not exactly casual either.

Satisfied she turned and left the room; she couldn't understand why she was so nervous, the family had met Percy before she kept telling herself. The only difference was he was her boyfriend now, surely that didn't change that much, right?

She got down the stairs and entered the kitchen; Helen was in the middle of cooking, she looked up and smiled.

"Ah Annabeth, I see you're all ready." She remarked.

Annabeth nodded; just then she heard what sounded like an argument through in the living room.

Helen sighed. "Oh dear, I told the boy's to get ready, don't tell me they're still in there playing that video game."

Annabeth shook her head, smiling. "I'll get them."

Helen smiled back gratefully and Annabeth hurried through to the living room where, sure enough, Matthew and Bobby were fighting over a video game.

"Alright boys, that's enough." She called out sharply.

They both turned to her.

"But Annabeth…" They whined in unison.

She rolled her eyes. "You were told to get ready; Percy is coming around for dinner, remember."

She realized her mistake when she saw the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Ooooh, yeah, the boyfriend." Matthew said teasingly as Bobby laughed and made kissy faces.

Annabeth shook her head; blushing. "Just go up and get ready, Percy is…"

She stopped as she heard the knock at the door, her heart speeding up. "Here."

The boys rushed upstairs while Annabeth hurried to the door. She opened it, smiling as Percy stood there, as she expected, dressed up somewhat smartly. His jeans were certainly neat, he wore a plain green dress shirt and instead of his usual sneakers, he wore proper shoes.

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain, didn't know your hair could do that." She remarked, almost laughing.

Percy's hair had in fact been combed and was lying flat for a change.

He sighed. "Yeah, very funny Wise Girl."

He entered the house and she shut door. "Well, you ready?"

"I'm always ready." He replied with a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes and led him through to the living room.

The peace they had there didn't last long, before long Bobby and Matthew came tearing down the stairs, the moment they saw Percy they launched right in with the questions. Annabeth groaned; blushing furiously, yet Percy seemed more relaxed. He calmly answered their questions and Annabeth was surprised that she didn't have to correct him that often.

Before long he had clearly won Bobby and Matthew over and, instead of continuing to tease them, they seemed to immediately be in awe.

' _How the Hades does he do it?'_ She wondered. _'How does he get those two tearaways to behave themselves and even to act like normal civilized kids…Although like we're anyone to talk about normal.'_

Before long Helen called out that dinner was ready and Annabeth saw her father and knew this was it.

The dinner was mostly quiet, the odd occasional question being asked here and there. Until finally her father spoke.

"So, Percy; Annabeth has told us a lot about you…" He paused before adding. "But, well, why not tell us about yourself?"

Percy bit his lip but nodded. "Sure, um well, what can I say…?"

Annabeth could tell why he hesitating and whispered to him. "They know everything, all of them. I'm actually surprised Bobby and Matthew haven't been pestering us about it yet."  
"Oh, well, like Annabeth I'm a Demigod, son of Poseidon…We um…" Percy trailed off briefly but then began to continue.

He explained a few things that Annabeth knew concerned her father, namely exactly why he was expelled from practically every school he had been too. Before long Percy seemed to have remarkably won over her family as he spoke of some of their adventures and quests, amongst other more mundane things, and Annabeth found herself feeling silly for having worried

Best of all, throughout the whole dinner, there were no monster attacks, it actually went better than she thought.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: Families in Peace**

Final chapter of my Percy Jackson short story, just a short quick round off, but hopefully still good, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **SeaweedOwlBrain: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, no monster attacks in this story, just simple fluff and fun :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially Bobby and Matthew :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Percy smiled lightly to himself as he sat casually by the fountain in the park near his home. Annabeth sat by his side, their hands locked together as they appreciated their surroundings. They took a moment to enjoy the peace, before Percy spoke.

"Well, things went better than I thought." He admitted.

Annabeth laughed lightly. "True, my family were quiet happy with you, although I wouldn't count on Bobby or Matthew giving us a break for quite some time."

Percy shook his head. "Ah, they're not so bad; you just have to distract them with something else."

Annabeth nodded. "Hmmm, I'll remember that; any suggestions."

Percy was about to answer, but the coy tone in which she said it made him realize.

"Well, you could…Hey."

Annabeth didn't hold back her laughter this time. "You're just too easy Seaweed Brain."

Percy just rolled his eyes and gently kissed her. They remained that way until suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly made them spring apart. They looked around wildly but didn't see anyone.

Until they turned to the fountain. There, amidst the hazy rainbow that suddenly formed, was Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm, watching to two with an amused smile.

"Hey Mal, what's up?" Percy greeted him, nonchalant as ever, but his blush was very obvious.

Malcolm just shook his head. "Sorry to interrupt you two; but you're needed at camp. Chiron wants to see Annabeth about the new cabin designs."

Annabeth stood up. "Alright we're on our way."

Malcolm nodded and the Iris Message disappeared.

They both turned and began to make their way out of the park; ready to return to Camp Half-Blood. They both reflected on how their families had reacted to the revelations of their relationship and grinned. Looking back they felt silly to have worried, after all, they had faced an army of Titans, monsters and rogue Demigods; facing your family and admitting you were dating surely wasn't as hard as that, right.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this was just a quick, short, story to get my head into the Percy Jackson world, practice if you will for the bigger Percy Jackson story I plan to do at a later date (when I finish reading HOO). That story, I promise, will be bigger, have longer, more detailed chapters and while partly based on a pretty popular topic for Percy Jackson fanfics (Demigods in high school) will feature it's own plot, separate from the usual high school fics, will let you know when I get the first chapter up, but won't be for some time though.


End file.
